Conventional electrical connector, disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,795,037 for example, comprises an electrically insulating elastic body provided with a multiple of accommodating holes and electrical pieces disposed in the electrically insulating elastic body. The electrical pieces are of sidewise V-shape whose both ends are lower than the upper and upper surfaces of the electrically insulating elastic body and whose both ends' surfaces are plated with high conductive metal. When the electrical connector is connected with electronic devices, the elasticity of the electrically insulating elastic body is used to achieve the elastic contact between the electrical connector and the electronic devices. Consequently, the extent of elastic deformation of the electrical pieces is not large and thus its normal force is not high if the flatness of the connected electronic devices is not good.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector to overcome the shortcomings described above.